Loving with a side of Marriage
by RowdyRhino
Summary: Eh..I don't even know what to say about this. Set in modern day. BoyxBoy. You've been warned.


AU: Hey guys! So I just wanted to let you guys know...thsi is my first SasuNaru story and its not hardcore pwp but it does include a blowjob so beware!Also I just wrote this literally 10 minutes ago so it's like really yeah I hope you enjoy!

Diclaimer: I own my ukulele, my half eaten bagel, and my 2 year old pair of converse. Did you see Sasuke or Naruto lsited in there anywhere? Didn't think so...

Loving with a Side of Marriage

Naruto Uzumaki sighed happily as he walked down the busy streets of Seattle. He hummed a happy tune and practically ran when he spotted the familiar jet black hair. "Sasuke!" he shouted and grinned when said man turned around.

"Hn. Dobe,"he greeted in a bored tone. He looked at the fancy Rolex watch on his wrist and rose an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. The moron was only 5 minutes late this time." Naruto's grinned turned into a scowl as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up, teme. You know I live all the way on the other side of the city and the subway gets so crowded so fast. It's-"

"Not your fault?" Sasuke finished for him and smirked when Naruto looked annoyed. The blonde boy grabbed Sasuke's arm and began pulling him down the street.

"Let's just go already. I don't want Sakura murdering us if we're late to her wedding," he said as Sasuke pulled his arm back with his usually "hn".

"I just want to get this stupid thing over with." He rose an eyebrow when Naruto stopped walking. "Dobe?" Naruto cleared his throat and looked up at him with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"It's, uh, it's nothing,teme..Come on," he added and quickly began walking towards the church again. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but shrugged it off deciding he probably drank some bad milk again.

"Sakura looked s'pretty, dontcha think Sasuke?" Naruto slurred as he and Sasuke walked up the stairs to Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke nodded his agreement as he searched for his keys. "The open bar thingy was awesome, too. I'm-Ah!" He cut himself off when he tripped over a stair. Reaching out he tried to grab onto something...and that something just so happened to be Sasuke.

"Ow,dobe. What the hell.." Sasuke trailed off when he looked down and saw Naruto had landed right in between his legs. He felt his member begin to awaken at just the sight of anruto's face so close to it.

Naruto looked up at him through his long blond lashes. "Sasuke..." he whispered, his voice a lot huskier than it had been just moments ago. Sasuke gulped and cleared his throat.

"What is it..." he trailed off when Naruto began running his hands down his thighs. Naruto bent down and nuzzled Sasuke's crotch area.

"Why do you hate marriage?" he said so quietly that Sasuke had to strain to hear what he said. His eyes widened slightly, not expecting the question. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Naruto's soft pink lips covering his own.

Sasuke eagerly returned the pressure and slid his tongue along the seam of the other pair of lips. He smirked slightly when Naruto almost instantly granted him access and slipped his tongue inside of Naruto's mouth carressing his own tongue. Sasuke could faintly hear a belt being undone and pants being unzipped, but was too focused on Naruto's mouth on his own that he didn't pay any mind to it.

Until that mouth left his.

And until that same mouth wrapped itself around his growing erection.

Sasuke gave a startled yell, but it quickly turned into a moan as Naruto took in as much as he could. He swirled his tongue around the head, greedily lapping up the pre-cum that was building there. Sasuke threaded his fingers into Naruto's hair and pulled lightly.

Naruto hummed at the slight pain, but made no sign that he objected it. He went down to the base and slowly dragged his lips back up, hallowing his cheeks at the same time to try and give Sasuke the right amount of pleasure.

"Naruto..I.." Sasuke was cut off by his own moan, but the golden haired boy knew what he meant. He went faster and hummed more and before he knew it, Sasuke's hot seed shot into the back of his throat. He swallowed as much as he could and wiped the little that dribbled down his chin off on the back of his hand.

Sasuke's breathing began to slow down as he laid there, coming down from his high. He looked down at Naruto when he heard the clearing of a throat, but Naruto returned his questioning glance and his eyes widened when he looked passed Sasuke's head.

"Excuse me. But if you two don't mind waiting to do those kinds of things when you're in the privacy of your own apartment, it would be greatly appreciated," an old woman stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice and walked around them as Sasuke quickly shoved his soft member back into his pants.

Sasuke pinched of the bridge of his nose as a soft blush worked its way across his cheeks. He glared at Naruto, but it quickly softened when he saw the sad look on his face. "Don't worry about it, Naruto. I'm sure that old woman will just pretend like she never saw us."

Naruto sighed and slowly rose to his feet. "Yeah...I think I'm just gonna go back to my own apartment." Sasuke rose an eyebrow at his turned back.

"What, but it's like 2 in the morning. Just come up stairs and sleep over." Sasuke was confused. Didn't Naruto want to finish what he started?

Naruto bit his lip and made a mental decision that it was all or nothing. " Sasuke..I..I asked you a question earlier..."he trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Sasuke looked utterly confused. " You did?" he asked dumbly. He tried to remember when it finally hit him.

_" Why do you hate marriage?"_

Sasuke sighed and stepped down to wrap his arms around Naruto's waist. "Dobe", he whispered into Naruto's ear making him shiver. " I don't hate marriage. I just don't see why you need a piece of paper to tell other people how much you love each other. Naruto I love you. I've loved you for what going on 6 years now? Just because everyone is getting married and we're not doesn't mean I don't care for you."

Naruto stood there and took in what Sasuke said. He slowly turned around and wrapped his arms around hsi boyfriend's neck. "I love you too, teme." He leaned in and pressed his lips against Sasuke's in a loving kiss.

Sasuke pulled back and smirked. " So what do you say, we go upstairs and finish what you so kindly started,hn?"

Naruto laughed and began running up the stairs. "Alright. But last one there is uke!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but smirked lightly and ran after his lover.

It was gonna be a long night.

AU: Thanks for reading my first story on fanfiction!Reviews make me happy so...Review right now damnit! :P


End file.
